The Gift of the Aussie
by Numbuh Phenon
Summary: The holiday pressure is getting to Wally, so he finally decides to do something special for his crush. But when Kuki walks in on him planning, he'll have to use some clever tricks so his secret isn't revealed too early. Too bad Kuki has her own tricks.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Codename Kids Next Door.

* * *

"Maybe I could…no."

_RIP! _

"Now what? Oh! How 'bout a…no."

_RIP!_

"Man, that coulda worked too. Wait, that's it! I'll…Arggh no! That's stupid!"

In a brief stint of frustration, Wally simply settled with tossing the entire notebook across the floor. The thin packet slid across the wooden deck until it collided with a pile of crumpled up sheets of now useless paper. The blond Aussie boy glared at the notebook, sending it a sneer until he folded his arms across his chest and stared out into the chilly horizon. "Why is this crud so hard?"

The resident hand-to-hand specialist of Sector V stood rigid on one of the numerous balconies of the towering treehouse. The chilly winter wind nipped his cheeks, and a huff of icy mist escaped his maw every time he exhaled a breath. His emerald gaze stayed focused on the orange blend of colors in the afternoon sky, trying to find an answer to his current problem. For at the moment, Numbuh Four was doing two things no one ever thought he was cable of doing. First of all, he was thinking. Not, 'do I want chocolate or strawberry' type thinking, but 'thinking' thinking. The kind of thinking that is usually followed by a life-altering epiphany. He just wished it would get here faster.

And secondly, and most shocking of all, Wally was 'thinking' thinking about a girl. A very certain girl. That's right. The toughest, manly kid on the block was actually thinking about a girl. And in a positive light to boot.

"I gotta do something. But what?" Wally mumbled to himself as he kicked at the deck. The holiday season was looming over Gallagher, and as much as he despised it, everyone was getting all lovey-dovey about the whole deal. Families were starting to come together, lovers were getting giddy about hanging up the mistletoe. Heck, even his friends were doing something to impress their crushes. That was lame. Well, it should have been lame. But after seeing everyone make plans, make gifts, or make something that showed they cared, it really hit home with the boy for some reason.

Okay, so he wanted to do something special, alright? There's nothing wrong with that is there? Besides, maybe it was time he stopped beating around the bush. Stop pretending before something bad happens. Before he loses his chance and someone steals her away. He didn't want that. Couldn't bare the thought of someone taking her away forever.

Deep down under that layer of toughness, underneath the visage of distaste for all things girly and pink, there was a boy who really _did_ care, but never really knew how to express it. Sure, he knew how to mess around with his mates; Hoagie would get a playful dead arm every now and then for example. But this, this was different. After so many years of being hung over you-know-who, and seeing all this holiday cheer, a tiny spark lit and burned in the back of his mind. Wally felt the need to do…to do something.

"But what?" What the crud could he give her that she didn't already have? The blond wasn't swimming in moolah, didn't have some secret ruby-berry candy jewel tucked away in his basement. He didn't have the smarts to think up some smooth pickup line, or say, create some romantic poem right off the bat. He wasn't that sorta guy, in fact he prided himself on not being one. It was working great…until now that is.

"Great. When I _finally_ work up the nerve to do something, I can't think of anythin' ta do!" Wally fussed as he kicked at the old tree. And in retaliation to his anger, the branches above quivered before dropping a decent sized pile of leftover snow atop of him**.**

"GAH!" The operative gasped as he was suddenly buried under the cold fluff. After shaking about, he was able to plow his way out, after which, he shivered while furiously brushing the remainder of the stuff off of his puffy orange coat. "Stupid snow. Didn't even snow enough so we don't hafta go to school." He grumbled. The whether didn't even work up enough to make a tiny snowball, much less cancel school.

But secretly, he was glad school wasn't canceled. No, seriously. Tomorrow was the last school day before winter break, and ultimately his last day to see her before she went away for a long time. It was his last chance to do something before she left the country and wound up being romanced by some foreign loser. Thinking of his time limit caused the bowl cut boy to pace some more. He came up with his best plans on his feet, so maybe walking around and thinking at the same time would work out.

"Get it together mate. Ya gotta come up with something pronto," Wally mumbled to himself as his fingers ran through his locks. Geez, if he knew this mushy crud was so difficult he wouldn't have made fun of it…as often. "Be easier if I had some help."

Indeed it would, but he sure as heck wasn't about to ask anyone he knew. Hoagie, Abby, and Nigel would probably make fun of him, and his parents would never shut up about the fact he liked a girl to help him to begin with. That didn't leave a lot of options open.

"There's gotta be somebody," The boy moaned as he leaned over the wooden railing. He peered down to the streets, watching all the little ant sized people scurry about. "I would take _anybody _at this point."

"Hi Wally!"

"CRUD!" Anybody except _her_! Talking to her would defeat the purpose! Trying to hide his surprise and shock, Wally quickly turned on his heel to greet the raven haired cutie skipping up to him. He gulped before giving off a nervous smile. "Uh, hiya Kuki. Heh heh."

The bubbly nurse of the team strolled up to the Aussie with a beaming smile present as always. The girl was dressed in a holiday themed crimson sweater, with fluffy green lining and a wintergreen reindeer pattern on her chest. She walked up to her favorite blond Aussie with a face that could warm up any atmosphere. Kuki stopped right in front of him; swaying to and fro on the balls of her feet with her expression twinkling with curious intent. "Whatcha doing?"

"Uh, n-nuthin' important!" He fibbed. "I was just, uh, practicing my combat skills, yeah, that's it." To emphasize his point, he bopped his fist out, bent his knees, and preformed an impressive haymaker combo.

Kuki blinked as she watched the boy preform. Once he was done, her gaze lingered to the side, and her head tilted in confusion at the pile of snow. "Were you trying to make a snowman?"

"Wha?" Wally arched a brow as he followed her look, and quickly made up yet another excuse to cover up his intentions. "Oh, _that._ Er, yeah I was! To, y'know, practice fightin' snowmen in case the adults send in a mutant snowman army loike Numbuh 1 said." He explained while referencing to the bald kid's rant on Frosty the Snowman earlier this week. Before the girl could utter another peep, Wally coughed into his hands and switched the subject. "But what are you doin'? I thought you were watching that lame show on TV."

"Oh, I came up here to give you a Rainbow Monkey Friendly Goodbye-Hug!" Kuki cheered with a grin. "I wanted to give everybody one before I leave with my family for Sasebo tomorrow after school."

"Oh, roight." Wally mumbled as she reminded him of what he already knew. Kuki was going to spend the holidays with her relatives back in Japan, meaning this would be the first Christmas she didn't spend with him and the team. It was a saddening thought, one that he didn't need right now. He had enough problems to sort out. Looking at the sweet girl once more, Wally sighed before bracing himself. "Fine then. Hurry up and get it ova with." Letting her hug him was the least he could do he guessed.

"Okay! I'll…wait a minute," Kuki paused mid step. She slowly lowered her arms and switched from glomp mode, to suspicion mode. She rose a thin brow in contemplation as she read Wally's conflicted face. "Why did you agree so easily?"

"Geez! Do ya wanna hug me, or not?"

"I do, but you've NEVER agreed without some kind of fuss before."

"I was in a good mood, alroight? But if ya want me ta fuss, then fine! Forget the stupid hug!"

Kuki only stayed silent as she watched the boy crinkle his face and cross his arms. Even though this was a classy display of Numbuh Four-like anger and rebellion, it all seemed forced. The girl felt confident that she knew the blond well enough to know if something was wrong, and this seemed like one of those times. "Is something wrong, Wally?"

"No," The boy huffed as he jutted his chin. "Everything was ace until you showed up."

Ignoring his taunt, Kuki stepped closer and folded her mitten covered hands together in worry. "Come on, Wally. You know you can always tell me, right?"

"No. I can't tell ya." He continued to defy despite his eyes wavering. Shaking his head, he was determined not to break. He was way stronger then that. "I…I gotta do this by myself."

"But I just want to help." Using his befuddled state to her advantage, Kuki swiftly maneuvered herself in front of Wally, and came face to face with him. Before the orange loving boy could turn his gaze, she gave him one of her sweet trademark pouts. One with megaly cute, glossy puppy dog eyes, and a quivering lower lip for added effect. The look demanded that she get what she desired. "Pleeeease?"

Wally ducked and tore his look away before he got trapped in the pout. For once you got an eyeful of it, or even a tiny innocent peek, there was no way out. The clock ticked on, and Wally found his resolve shortening. He _knew_ she was still there. He could _feel_ that stare on him. His curiosity was nagging away, and he wanted to look so bad. It was becoming irresistible, like trying to stop eating so many Doritos chips. You say you're just going to get one or two, but then go back for three. Then a handful. Then suddenly half the bag is gone and everyone is super mad at you and you feel all fat and have cheese all over your fingers, but darn it, they're just so good.

So yes, trying not to look at Kuki's pout was like trying not to eat Doritos. It was impossible.

"Dangit." Wally hissed under his breath as he caught Kuki out the corner of his eye. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her anymore, but now what was he supposed to do? He didn't even have a plan to start with before she came up here. He wanted someone to help him and this is what he got. There was no way he could reveal his feelings to her and have her _not_ know about them at the same time…

Or, was there?

"Uh, well, ya see I…I have this…mate of mine." He began. Of course, it was all so brilliant. Just pin it all on some made up 'friend' of his. That way he could get Kuki's help on something special to do, and keep it all a secret until tomorrow! Hoagie better look out, or _he_ was going to be Sector V's genius before long.

Kuki scrunched her face in confusion as Wally spoke. "Mate? You mean friend?" At the boy's nod, she pressed on. "What's wrong with your friend? Oh no! Is he hurt?"

"Nah, he's a real tough guy." Wally bragged, happy that Kuki's air-headed tendency was making her so gullible. "But the thing is, he's got a ginormous problem. Now I know this sounds crazy, but he actually loikes a girl!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Uh, well…" Wally stuttered before groaning. "I dunno, but that's not the point! Ya see, this strong, handsome, amazingly cool…friend o' mine wants ta do something special for 'er. But she leaves tomorrow, and he's running outta time."

"Really?" After a moment, Kuki gushed and giggled into her hands at the thought of it, thinking it made an excellent love story. "That's SO romantic!"

"Yea, but I don't know what ta do." Wally forlornly stated. He noticed Kuki staring at him oddly, and suddenly tensed as his words caught up with him. "C-Cause, y-ya know, he asked me, uh, what he should do and s-stuff, and I don't know how ta help him." He turned, his back was facing her so he could hide his growing blush with much more ease. "So, um, got any ideas? You're a girl."

Kuki stared at Wally, new found skepticism creeping in her mind. Just who was this 'friend' Wally was talking about? Putting the thought aside, Kuki tapped her chin and jutted her tongue out in what appeared to be serious contemplation. "Hmm, well, there's lots of things he could do. He could do what Dramatic Anti-Hero Rainbow Monkey did for Mrs. Sparkle Star Rainbow Monkey in their love novel. Oh! But maybe he should pull a Count Lotso Lovin' Rainbow Money and –"

"You do know I have _no_ flippin' idea of what yer talking about, roight?"

"I'm trying!" Kuki huffed as she crossed her arms with an annoyed look crawling up her features. "Well then, how does he feel about this girl? Does he REALLY like her, or is he just after something like Gold Digger Rainbow Monkey?"

"Uh, she dosen't have any gold, I think…" Wally mumbled. He then sighed, and looked out before him as he began to describe his own feelings under a false name. "He thinks…she's pretty. Real pretty. More prettier then a brand new pair of clean boxing gloves. He really loikes it when she smiles, especially for him, but he doesn't tell that ta anyone." He paused to collect his thoughts more. "She's got long dark hair, and real beauties for eyes."

"Wow," Kuki uttered in wonder. "He must really like this girl."

"Yea. She makes him want ta work harder. Makes him wanna get smarter so he can do a real good job and impress her." He admitted. "And now with all this holiday mush going on, and her leaving, he wants ta get her something. Something real nice. But I – I mean uh, he doesn't know what to get."

"Hmm," Kuki hummed to herself. "Gimme an idea of what she likes. Tell me some interests, and I can think of the most heartwarming, cutest gift suggestions just like that!" She emphasized with a snap of her fingers. She was a pro at that sort of thing.

Wally furrowed his brows as he listed everything off. "Well, her favorite color is that…green color with the fancy name. She's into a bunch of mushy stuff loike all girls are." He scratched his head, trying to think of something more solid. "She loikes to read, and help other kids. Sure, she can go bonkas sometimes, but that's what makes her special I guess. Oh!" His head shot up as he suddenly recalled. "She loikes rainbow dorkies loike no one's business."

"Oh well that's easy. Your friend should…" Kuki trailed off mid sentence, as her eyes widened.

Contrary to everyone's belief, she wasn't blind to the obvious world around her. She just preferred to live by the philosophy that ignorance is bliss. But as Wally went on describing this girl, she couldn't help but make a few comparisons. _Her_ favorite color was emerald green because it matched Wally's eyes. _She_ herself was into romantic things, or what he dubbed as 'mushy' stuff. _She_ loved to read novels and grand tales of impossible love, and of course she loved to help other kids out. Why else would she be in the Kids Next Door? And sure, she knew she could get a little crazy, but they shouldn't make her so mad. But above all else, no one loved Rainbows Monkeys more then her.

_No one_.

A warm elated feeling of hope began to bubble in her chest. People had always told her Wally had feelings for her, but she always ignored them; thinking they were teasing or they must have been mistaken. But, all the hints were right there. Now that she was really thinking on it, he was using that lame 'a friend of mine' line. Why in the world didn't she see it before? But, she had to be rational about this. Needed to somehow make sure Wally was indeed talking about her.

"W-Wally?" She interrupted, scolding herself for sounding so squeaky. Kuki cleared her throat before she continued her question. "This girl…does your 'friend', um, see her everyday?" She had to be subtle about this. Wally may not be the brightest bulb in the box, but she wasn't taking any chances. "Maybe like, go to the same school? In the same class?"

"Uh, yeah." Wally answered as he thought about. "We –THEY go to the same school and everything. They even see each other after school sometimes."

That conformation and slip up was enough to send Kuki into a little jig of extreme joy. Wally DID like her! He…he liked her more then boxing gloves. He liked her smile, long dark hair, her eyes. He liked her. Period! And now he was up here trying to think of something special to get her before she left for Japan tomorrow. The thought and gesture was so sweet it nearly had her cry tears of joy. She didn't care what he got for her, she proved that when she excepted his french fries that one year. Just the fact he was willing to get her anything at all was enough to make her want to be with him, and she was about to tell him that.

Until she got an idea. For this one instance, she would allow herself a guilty little pleasure. If he wanted to get her the prefect gift, she would tell him what to get her.

A tad selfish, but she's a kid.

"Well it's obvious what he should get her," Kuki played along with his game, an alluring, cunning smile present. "She loves Rainbow Monkeys right? Well give her a Rainbow Monkey."

"That's _it_?" Wally questioned a tad frustrated. "Yer big idea for some awesome gift is just ta get her some rainbow monkey? I coulda thought of that!" So why didn't he? Maybe because it was _too _obvious?

"I know, but this isn't some run of the mill rainbow monkey we're talking about here! You need to get her the Fa La La Mistletoe Reindeer Monkey! That's the rarest holiday rainbow monkey of all time, and they only sell them once every five years as a sales gimmick!" Her mother had been unable to buy her one all those years ago, but now five years later, she had a second chance through Wally.

"Really?" The Aussie thought to himself. If it was as hyped as much as Kuki led on, then that must be some high quality rainbow monkey. That _would_ be a good gift…but, "I still don't think it's enough. I mean, it's still just some doll."

"But that not the best part, hear me out." Kuki started, ready to go for the kill. "This guy needs to get this rainbow monkey, and give it to this girl in front of the whole class tomorrow and confess his undying love for her!"

"NO WAY!" Wally raged. "I AIN'T – He ain't doing that in front of everybody! H-He's a tough guy. Gotta a reputation ta keep! He can't be seen carrying some girly doll and…and publicly admit he's crazy about some sheila! It needs ta be in private so no one laughs at him!"

"But that's the point! What everyone else thinks shouldn't matter!" Kuki went on. "This girl should be more important then some silly reputation. The fact he would be willing to do all that in front of everyone should show how much he cares about her! How much he loves her! That would be the most special, romantic gift of all time."

"I…I…" Wally hesitated, not sure of what to do. "But, what if she dosen't like it?"

"She WILL like it." Kuki pressed with a heartwarming expression. "She'll like the gift, and she'll like your 'friend' too. I just know it."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm a girl. Like you said."

"Oh." Wally mumbled as he looked to the floor. He was still unsure if he could go through with that. It was a great gift idea, but at the cost of his reputation? Everyone would think he's just some lovesick wussy after this. And all the possible mocking names. His fists were already getting sore from all the mouths he would have to deck. But then after a moment, he glanced up to Kuki and saw her earnest expression. Clenching his fists, he made his decision. He would suck it up, and prove that he was the man…kid. You get the idea. He had to show he was tough by proving he didn't care if other people thought he wasn't tough. That made sense, right? He seriously needed to get going before he confused himself.

"Thanks Kuki." Wally nodded as he stood as tall as he could. "I know what I hafta do now."

"Good." Kuki stuttered, still not believing he would do this for her. Knowing how hard it would be to find the rainbow monkey she wanted, she decided to tone it down. "Wally, listen, it dosen't have to be that certain doll. I'm sure anything else would be –"

"No. I'm gonna get that doll, walk into school tomorrow and show everybody! They'll see." He spoke confidently. He then glanced down at is watch, and blanched at how late it had gotten. "Crud! I gotta get to the store 'fore it closes!" He was about to sprint off before sparing the Asian a glance. "I'll make it up to ya Kuki, just wait an' see! Tomorrow's gonna be the day!"

Kuki said nothing as Wally disappeared down the stairs, determined to find that rainbow monkey. The girl only smiled as the boy she fancied rushed off. "I know you will, Wally." She felt bad about using him like that, but would amend for it after he confessed to her tomorrow. She would give him something far greater then a goodbye-hug. Something he would not soon forget.

* * *

"Get outta here, you're serious!"

"I am! He's… he's really gonna do it!"

"I don't believe it." Hoagie gasped as Kuki trembled with excitement in front of him and Abby. The pilot spared a look to the African American girl who shared his shock, and looked back to the girl once more. "After all this time, he's gonna finally fess up."

A day had come and gone and the three members of Sector V were standing idly by in the classroom of Gallagher Elementary. It was the final class of the day, and the bell had yet to ring. All the students were tending to their own musings, and the teacher simply worked diligently at her desk while she waited for class to start. But Kuki was far more concerned on another matter. Like when Wally was going to show up. The whole team had this class together and it was the one she and the blond shared. The moment of truth had to be coming soon.

"The sport was never too subtle 'bout things like that." Abby commented as her eyes stayed focused on the door, needing to see Wally himself to fully believe this was happening. "Numbuh 5 can't believe you talked him into this."

"I know," Kuki frowned a bit as she remembered what she had told him to get. "It was really selfish, but I promise I'm gonna make up for it! I'll give him the biggest kiss ever!"

At that, Abby only chuckled, imagining Wally's reaction to that. Probably would light up brighter then a Christmas tree. "Don't worry, girl. After beating 'round the bush for so long, he owes you this." She then turned to her portly friend with a scolding glare. "And don't you be going and poking fun at him. He might lost nerve wuss out."

"Trust me, I would never want to ruin this moment. We've all been waiting for it to happen." Hoagie replied while raising his hands up. The boy then lifted up his goggles to get a clear reading of the clock. "When's he gonna show up? Class is about to start."

"Guys! Guys!" The three turned to the frantic shouts and were slightly amused to see Nigel running up to them. The Brit leaned over and took a few deep breaths as he attempted to speak. "You…won't believe it! Something is horribly wrong!"

"What is it, boss?"

"I-It's Numbuh 4!" Nigel exclaimed, his wide eyes visible behind his shades. "He's marching down the hallway holding the largest, pinkest, most girly rainbow monkey in his hands!" The bald kid flapped his arms about thinking someone had done something to his teammate. "Those adults have finally created those mind control devices! I warned you all about them, but you refused to listen! Now we're all doomed! We're going to be spending the rest of our childhoods being forced to –"

"Numbuh 1," Abby groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Numbuh 4 is NOT being controlled by anything. He's just –" Her explanation was cut off as the classroom shared a collective gasp of shock. The four kids looked to the door and saw the reason why.

In came Wally. His chin held high, face straight, and in his hands, exactly what Nigel foretold. It was a large festive rainbow monkey. Complete with reindeer horns, jiggling bells, and the tiny sweater it wore was so adorable that it forced every girl to coo with extreme awe as Wally wandered past them. The blond ignored them all as he walked up to Kuki to take care of one last thing before he went along with his plan.

Stunned themselves, Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel respectfully stepped to the side to let their friend pass. Wally continued his stride up to Kuki and paused once he was in front of her. The girl trembled, becoming overwhelmed by it all. She couldn't bring herself to move. Couldn't bring herself to speak, and she was fortunate that Wally wanted to go first.

"Hey Kuki." Wally started with a slight tremor in his voice. But with a shake of his head he regained his confidence. He couldn't lose face now, he wasn't even at the important part of his plan. "I just wanted ta say thanks. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here right now and wouldn't be able to go through with it." He then nodded as he gripped the doll in his hands harder. Taking a shakey breath, he set his gaze forward. "Now, I'm ready ta do what I shoulda done a long time ago."

Kuki could hardly contain herself. Finally giving in, she closed her eyes and stretched her arms out. "Oh Wally!" She wrapped her arms around what she assumed to be his neck, and gave him the best smooch she could muster. It lasted for a good few minutes before she pulled away, giggling slightly. Feeling content, she slowly opened her eyes and batted her lashes. Looking upon the face of the boy she just kissed. Hoagie looked really flustered, but that was to be expect…

Wait a minute.

"HOLY!" Kuki yelped as she leapt away from the boy like she as on fire. Her mouth fell agape as her eyes twitched. She, she just kissed _Hoagie_? She wanted to think it was all a mistake. A cruel trick of the eyes. But when the pilot became beat red, there was no denying what had just occurred.

"G-Gosh," Hoagie stuttered. Trying to make light of the situation despite his own immense shock, the portly boy nervously chuckled as he fiddled with his collar. "T-This is all so sudden…"

"What the…" Kuki mouthed out as she stared at the pilot. After gathering her wits she stepped forward and lifted Hoagie up to look under him. The goggle wearing kid was about to protest, but Kuki suddenly tossed him down on the floor and continued to look for the Aussie that had just vanished.

"Whoa!" Hoagie stumbled as he landed on the floor. After getting stable, he turned towards Kuki who was still searching wildly for Wally. "I'm not _that _bad of a kisser…a-am I?"

"B-But he was right THERE!" Kuki exclaimed as she pointed to floor. She looked under a nearby desk wondering how one kid just disappeared into then air. "Where…where did he go?" Thankfully before she could flip another desk over, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Nigel and Abby. Abby looked completely frozen at what she just witnessed, and the shade wearing boy appeared apprehensive about something going on out of her sight.

"Um, Kuki?" He pressed gently while glancing towards the left. Oh dear, he didn't think she would handle this well. "I…_don't _think that gift was for you…"

Kuki blinked before she looked ready to kill the messenger. "What do you mean that gift wasn't for –"

"Oh Wallabee! How sweet of you!"

Kuki froze as she heard the female voice cry out. She lowered her fists from Nigel and her head eerily turned to the source of the voice. Her eyes then increased to the size of dinner plates as she saw what was going on across the room. Wally was shyly holding up the rainbow monkey to another girl. Another woman. He was giving _her_ gift to the class' teacher?

He was giving the rainbow monkey to _Mrs. Thompson_?

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Thompson." Wally shyly spoke as he held the cute doll up to the teacher he had a crush on. A blush enveloped his apple cheeks as the woman took the stuffed animal into her hands with great care. "I-I know it's not teacher appreciation week anymore, b-but I wanted ta give ya this."

"Oh Wally, how thoughtful of you!" Mrs. Thompson gushed as she held the doll. A finger trailed against the soft muzzle before she smiled wholeheartedly. "It's been ages since a student got me anything…actually, I can't remember the last time a student got me anything. And I haven't gotten a Rainbow Monkey since I was a little girl!" She cooed as she hugged the doll tightly and affectionately. Once the childishness had passed, she beamed down at the boy. "How did you know?"

"I, uh, heard you mention them during tutoring." As if remembering something, he reached into his backpack and pulled out a stack of papers. "And I did all my homework last night!"

"That's wonderful news." The woman said as she took the papers and looked them over. After reading over a few lines, she winced. But seeing Wally's expression, and shifted her eyes and nervously smiled. "Well, uh, at least you remembered George Washington was the first president and not a ninja alien from Russia."

"Course not, that's stupid." Wally waved off with a snort. He then closed his eyes as he grinned cockily. "Everyone knows that George Washington _Carver_ was the real space ninja."

"…Oh." Mrs. Thompson muttered as she stored the papers elsewhere for later. Well, the assignment had nothing to do with George Washington Carver, so there was still hope…or so she liked to think. Her nails rattled against the desk, wondering how to follow that up. But after noticing the doll, she smiled at the boy again. "Well, thank you for this gift, Wallabee. It really will brighten my mood when I leave for Canada tomorrow to discuss alimony with my ex-husband." Stupid man thought he would get out of it by skipping the country. Well, someone was about to get a Christmas 'surprise' alright.

The blond shuffled his foot around as he looked to the floor. "Well I…I wanted ta give ya something to cheer ya up and remember me."

Mrs. Thompson only smiled as she leaned over to ruffle Wally's hair. "I'll be sure to treasure it." She the leaned over, and left a light kiss on the Aussie's cheek. It cut off the rest of his confession, and left him in a puppy-loved daze. Suddenly the bell rang, and the woman lightly motioned him to his seat. "Now run along to your seat. Class is starting." The blond only nodded and trailed off to his desk, the goofy smile never leaving his face.

Back with the others, they could only watch dumbfounded as Wally wandered over to them. After a moment, Hoagie blinked before smacking his forehead. "Oh right, I forgot. He has that thing for Mrs. Thompson and…" The rest of his sentence was cut off when Kuki gave him a death glare. "…yeah."

"Mrs. Thompson." The Asian growled out. The blond Aussie walked right by her, and got up in his seat. He then rested his head on his arms and sighed contently with a happy expression still present. However, Kuki would not let him get peace for she jerked him out of his daze and pulled him to her snarling, jealousy ridden face. "The girl you were talking about was MRS. THOMPSON?"

"Uh, yeah. I was." Wally admitted now seeing his 'friend ruse' had been figured out. "Who did you think I was talking about?"

"I thought that…" Suddenly, Kuki trailed off as she relayed everything Wally told her last night. Mrs. Thompson had long chocolate hair which was dark. Mrs. Thompson liked to read and help other kids learn because she was a teacher. Mrs. Thompson went to the same school and same class because she _taught_ it. Mrs. Thompson's favorite color was emerald because it was the same color as her old necklace. It was all making sense now.

And she hated it! "But, you said she likes mushy stuff –"

"Don't all girls?"

"You said she could get crazy –"

"Well yeah. She used to be the Queen Were-Poodle!"

"But you said you see her after-school –"

"My mom forces me ta go to tutoring." Wally groaned as thought about it. But then he perked up again. "But it ain't all bad, that's where I found out she's nuts about Rainbow Monkeys."

Kuki only stood there before she glared again. "You mean to tell me, _I_ helped you get a caring gift for our _teacher_?"

"Oh yeah! That reminds me." The blond reached into the pouch of his hoodie and pulled out a small crumpled piece of paper. He unfolded it, and handed it to Kuki. "Here ya go."

The girl snatched the paper out of his hands and studied it. She then raised a brow as she saw that it was written in a different language. "What the heck is this?"

Abby leaned over the girl's shoulder, and saw the writing herself. "Looks like it's in Chinese."

"That's cause it is," Wally explained. "Remember when we helped out Sector C a while back? Well they gave me this coupon for some restaurant in China. I wanted ta get ya something for helping me out and I found that. Hope ya loike it!"

The hand holding the coupon trembled as Kuki herself gave the unknowing Wally a dry look. "So let's sum this all up; you gave Mrs. Thompson, our adult teacher, the rarest holiday Rainbow Monkey. One that's almost impossible to get. And all I got is some old crinkled coupon for Chinese food?"

"Yep. It's good til New Year's, so you can use it while yer on your trip."

The Asian then shook the boy around as she finally snapped. "THIS ONLY WORKS IN CHINA! I'M GOING TO _JAPAN_ YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh." Was all Wally could utter once the shaking stopped. He gathered his thoughts, and weakly chuckled as Kuki gave him a heated sneer. "Well, it's the thought that counts, roight?"

Surprisingly, Kuki gave a sickening sweet smile as her lips twitched. "You're right. It does count." She then snarled again as she raised her fist up. "BECAUSE I PUT A LOT OF THOUGHT INTO THIS!"

"Ms. Sanban!" The stern snip caused Kuki to freeze and looked towards the front of the room. Mrs. Thompson stood over her desk, frowning at her as she had the rainbow monkey tucked in her left arm. "Stop harassing Wallabee and plant your tush in your seat before I'm forced to write you up."

"B-But –"

"Now!"

After a moment, Kuki only frowned at the adult as she dropped Wally. "Yes, _Mrs. __Thompson_, m'am. I'll go to my seat now." The girl then turned heel and began stomping to the back of the room. "I'll make it look like an accident. No one will ever know." She grumbled under breath.

Mrs. Thompson kept a stern glare on the girl until she was in her seat. Once Kuki was seated, the woman smiled as she lifted her coat from the back of her chair. "Okay children, I have to leave early if I want to catch my flight in time. So I've arranged for a substitute and left a Christmas movie in the player. Pay attention, for you will be tested on it when we all come back." She then zipped up the jacket, and picked her purse and new rainbow monkey before walking towards the door. "Goodbye everyone."

Everyone, nee Kuki, smiled as the teacher exited the room. "Goodbye Mrs. Thompson."

"Have a wonderful break children," The woman waved back. "And Merry Christmas."

At her desk Kuki snorted and returned to her brooding. "Bah! Humbug."

* * *

**Happy Holidays everybody.**

**Later.**


End file.
